


Miradas

by poetdameron



Series: Como Monos [1]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1968, India, M/M, i don't give a fuck about powell
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Todos sabíamos lo que había entre estos dos", piensa Pattie mientras expone aquellas fotos de John y Paul en la India.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miradas

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este pequeño fic no estaba planeado en lo absoluto pero ahora pasa a ser parte de la serie 'Como Monos', cuya última parte ya tengo en mente y espero poder escribir pronto. Sé que siempre digo eso, pero entiendanme... no nada más vivo en internet, je. Esto está basado en una foto tomada por Pattie Boyd en India 1968. Esto se supone es un día antes de los hechos en "¿Y por qué no lo hacemos en el camino?". Vi la foto y se me ocurrió, así que vine a ponerlo acá ;V (Sí, es un mini-fanfic narrado por Pattie).

**Miradas**

Todos sabíamos que pasaba entre John y Paul, pero nadie hablaba de ello. No nos correspondía y, en presencia de Jane y Cynthia, creo que respetabamos un poco. En lo personal, siempre sentí cierto cariño por Paul al ser el mejor amigo de George y pasar tanto tiempo con nosotros, John a veces me daba miedo. Pero él era... era como un alguien diferente según lo encontrabas en cierta circunstancia, como si olvidara que armadura estaba usando hoy y te hablará con dulzura para después histerizarse. Entre ratos, simplemente se alejaba de todos y se quedaba sentado en un rincón sin decir nada. Para esos momentos, ninguno se acercaba ni si quiera para preguntarle si tenía hambre. A mi me desesperaba la lentitud de Cyn, quien no era ni para preguntarle si ya había tomado algo o si no gustaba acompañarnos a la playa. John era solitario por naturaleza, si uno no lo incluía en los planes, él no haría nada por hacerse notar o decir que quería ser parte de ello.

Paul era quien se le acercaba en esos momentos. A veces sonriente, a veces no, siempre pretendiendo que no estaba asustado o preocupado, no estoy del todo segura que era lo que sucedía con él, pero John podía hacerlo enojar. Igual, esa apariencia de niño dulce que Paulie mantenía no podía engañarnos por mucho, para ese año ya estábamos conscientes de que clase de perra era pero todos lo queríamos igual. La cosa con estos cuatro niños era que no podíamos dejar de verlos como los jovencitos que pasaron por el fango antes de la fama y que trajeron tanto a tanta gente para recibir tan poco. John se quejaba mucho del respeto, Paul hablaba más del dinero (el decía que era solo la música, pero pasado un tiempo, todos sabíamos que ese objetivo se había perdido).

-Esperen -dijo esa tarde mientras se ponía de pie.

John había llegado a donde Jane, George, Mal y yo estábamos sentados, poniendo atención a lo que Ringo y Paul contaban sobre la cena del día anterior. Había escuchado unos minutos antes de ponerse de pie y sentarse lejos, en una de las bancas para tomar el sol, en silencio, jugando con el talismán que ya no soltaba. Tengo que admitir que era muy guapo, siempre me pareció que era el más guapo de todos aunque me daba miedo. Su arrogancia me hacía temblar las piernas, cuando comencé a hablar con él y notar su timidez alrededor mío, fue que me percaté de que solo era un muchacho abandonado que no sabía como relacionarse con el mundo. Quizá esa vulnerabilidad fue lo que Paul encontró en él, algo había en John que Paulie había descifrado y, por lo tanto, John no lo podía dejar ir ahora. Bajaba la guardia cuando el pelinegro se le acercaba, como un gato que da vueltas alrededor de su amo y se cuela para ser acariciado. Paul no regresó a nuestro lado después de sentarse con él. En cambio, tampoco le hizo la platica. John lo miraba de vez en vez con esos ojos que adoran y al mismo tiempo reclaman. Hacía meses que esto pasaba entre los dos y nos tenía a todos muy incómodos. Ringo suspiraba diciendo que no estaban peleando pero que las cosas estaban llegando a un fin común, en ese entonces pensaba que se refería a que habría algún cambio en la banda y luego, estando en la India, me percaté que más bien era entre ellos, su relación, la pareja que eran.

Todos sabíamos esto.

-Observa la forma en que lo mira -dijo el gurú que llegó a hacernos compañía-, es como el que ha encontrado la paz.  
-¿No es eso extraño? -Murmuró Jane, su expresión pusilánime de siempre a lo alto.  
-No, claro que no. ¿Qué sería del mundo sin esta clase de personas?

¿Qué sería del mundo sin John Lennon y Paul McCartney?

Siempre admiré la manera en que John adoraba a Paul como los que armaron al toro de oro. Era un fanático de la persona que movía su mano para darle un roce que lo golpeaba, sucumbía ante sus caprichos por uno propio al encontrarse tan necesitado de ese amor y, a veces, me preguntaba si llegaría a encontrar alguien que pudiera corresponderle con tanto fervor. No es que Paul no lo amara, es solo... Había algo en John que lo hacía un amante siniestro: su lujuria venía de una fascinación inestable por pepenar cariño, sus sentimientos eran una entrega total que pretendía proteger a la persona al mostrarse amargo y frío, mientras que poco a poco se abría, se dejaba ver a como en realidad era, más no aceptaba que, quizá, su inmensa necesidad podría ser peligrosa.

Tomé una foto de esa mirada, dos veces lo hice ese mismo día. Creo que estas fotos son una exacta representación de esa relación: Paul mirando adelante, John mirándolo a él, cada quien perdido en su presente y llamando a su futuro. Para Paulie, este era el seguir creciendo, caminando al futuro, para John, este era Paul---- Paul y nada ni nadie más.

 

**

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
